This invention concerns a novel conductive powder, its preparation and use.
The effect of phosphorus doping upon the conductivity of tin oxide films made by oxidation of phosphine and tetramethyltin is discussed in the Journal of the Electrochemical Society July 1980 pp. 1592-1599. The films are prepared on a substrate and are essentially fused to the substrate. No technique is disclosed for removal of the film.
Conductive composite filaments useful for improving the antistatic properties of fibrous articles are described in the U.K. Patent Application 2077182A. These filaments are described as comprising a conductive component composed of a polymer and conductive metal oxide particles bonded to a non-conductive component composed of a fibre-forming polymer. Suitable metal oxide powders taught therein include a product obtained by firing a mixture of tin oxide and antimony oxide.
The present invention is directed to obtaining improved conductive powder with light coloration.